Prefaldur
Prefaldur is a RED Pyro Freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Appearance Prefaldur is seen wearing the Macabre Mask, Combustible Kabuto, Maniac's Manacles, Cremator's Conscious and the Sengoku Scorcher. He is seen without his gas tank and his grenades. He is seen as a normal human Pyro in the eyes of most. Origin Holy water and lava deep from hell seemed to have seeped in the Freak world in an secluded area of Sujin, and while RED and BLU ravaged upon their war, the holy water and lave managed to combine into a strange mixture and sat there for months. It was not found until a RED Pyro stumbled upon it while retreating from BLU forces, that out of curiosity, he decided to touch it and transformed into the Pyro that he is today, it also seems that the mixture wrought hell upon his soul, breaking it in the process and turning him into a wandering soul. He returned to the RED spawn room only for his demonic side to take over and destroy the RED side of Sujin. Their Medic realized something during the chaos and after Prefaldur returned to his senses, the Medic ordered to fix his own mistakes. And while his teammates defended and Prefaldur rebuilding their spawn room, the RED Medic watched and studied and after the building was complete, the RED Medic told him what he had seen before calmly firing him on the spot. Prefaldur learned of his abilities and sharpened his sword skills before standing upon a small cliff with a tree, and could only watch as RED hired a new Pyro and continued their wars on BLU. Personality and Behaviour Prefaldur is usually a calm and light-headed man, enjoying moments of life while sharpening his skills to better fight against opponents. He is also a sleepy man, always resting when time spares him. But everything can change once he changes his personality, Prefaldur can turn from a good friend into someone who'll betray his friends immediately or someone who believes he can do anything. This is caused by his demonic side, a wise yet forgetful personality who is yet a dangerous foe, from a cocky and arrogant Pyro who thinks he can overpower anyone who fights or challenges him. Powers and Abilities * Expert Swordsmanship: '''Prefaldur is and expert swordsman, able to control blades of his type due to extreme skill and a Pyro not to be messed with. * '''Soul Hide: '''Prefaldur is able to go into one's soul but not possess it and instead, hide in it for short periods of time to evade and escape from enemies. * '''Cloak: '''Prefaldur can cloak like any normal Spy, and due to his fire-proof suit, can't burn. * '''Sword Levitation: Prefaldur, with his Maniac Manacle's, can control his sword of choice with hand and finger movements and it can move in high speeds. * '"Jumpy Bug": '''Due to him learning about a technique called the "Jumpy Bug", ' '''Prefaldur can jump tremendous heights and can prove useful for his own liking. Faults and Weaknesses Prefaldur's personality's can sometimes walk him into trouble most of the time, while his demonic side is wise, he suffers moderate bouts of amnesia and can't control his sword with levitation and may even forget he is even wise. While his angelic side seems to be the complete opposite of what angels are, who are usually wise and knowing, while the angelic Prefaldur is cocky and arrogant, getting himself into trouble with the higher ranked freaks and getting killed in the process. And he also can not prolong his Soul Hide, as signs of him will start showing including change of personality, body change and voice change. His enhanced jump can sometimes be deadly for him, as airshots can injure him at times. Prefaldur also has no means of ranged attacks and can be killed by freaks with powerful weapons at hand and his cloak is not special, as it is a normal Spy Cloak and can't attack until uncloaked. Trivia * "Prefaldur" in Icelandic, means "triple" * Prefaldur is left-handed, like his creator * Prefaldur went through multiple hat changes, he was going to don the Steam Workshop item "Legendary Lid" but couldn't find a hex or find it's spawn code, he then when with the Hong Kong Cone but couldn't fit, he went with the Combustible Kabuto over the Wraith Wrap. * Prefaldur would originally wear the El Muchacho or the Trickster's Turnout Gear. But went for the Sengoku Scorcher. * Prefaldur was originally going to be a demonic freak and would be called Bitur Einn, meaning "the bitter one" but thought of the current idea later. Category:Pyros Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:RED Team Category:Blade Users Category:Angelic Category:Demonic Category:Glass Cannons Category:Spiritual